Two beings, One heart
by Darkshadow91
Summary: N is unhappy. He has been gone two years and still thinks of Touko regularly. Will he finally decide to come back and make everything right between them? NxTouko


N stoked the campfire for a few more minutes before settling into his sleeping bag for a good night's rest. He tossed and turned for a few minutes, trying to get comfortable but it was no use. Whenever N closed his eyes, he could still see the penetrating blue gaze that had haunted him since the first moment he'd glimpsed them. He sighed and shifted onto his other side, using all his willpower to clear his thoughts.

"Is something the matter?"

He looked up at Zekrom, offering the dragon an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

Zekrom blinked, accepting his apology then fixed his red eyes on his master, "It is alright. Is something troubling you?"

"It's…nothing. Just can't sleep," N averted his eyes, fingering his necklace. He wasn't even sure what was wrong with him, so how could he hope to explain what bothered him to his friend?

Zekrom cocked his head, a soft growl emanating from his throat, "Why can't you?"

N fidgeted uncomfortably, gathering all his thought in an effort to soothe Zekrom's worry, "Every time I try, I see her."

Zekrom blinked, a knowing glint in his flaming gaze, "By her, you mean the hero chosen by Reshiram."

He nodded glumly and Zekrom hummed in amusement, his eyes reflecting the glow of the fire. N sat up and leaned against the dark Pokemon, watching the fire crackle, wondering how just ONE girl could change his life so thoroughly. Her Pokemon's feelings for her were what first attracted him. He'd wondered what had made them care for the trainer to such a high level. And when he'd battled her, he'd noticed why. Her determination combined with her kind heart had puzzled him and made him question his own motives.

And with every battle fought against her, he felt his confusion deepen and several times had to assure himself he was doing the right thing. Then, when Zekrom had hatched for him, he'd felt a bit of relief; for if he wasn't the chosen hero, Zekrom wouldn't have emerged. But her fiery determination still unsettled him and so he decided to put the matter at rest once and for all by challenging her to find and restore Reshiram. For if she could then it meant that she might also be right, a hero like him.

He couldn't hide his disappointment when she showed up at his castle without the legendary dragon-type Pokemon. He had seriously thought that somehow she was the other hero. He'd prepared himself to fight her when Reshiram awakened and his heart had nearly jumped out of his chest. Strangely, he'd felt happy that Reshiram had chosen her and not because of the fact that it meant he was right. It was solely because it meant that she was his equal and that they were now invariably connected.

They had their final battle and she won brilliantly. Somehow, losing to her hadn't been so bad; it had felt like a weight had been removed from him. But when Ghetsis appeared, the weight on his heart returned tenfold. His fear was not for his own safety but hers. He had quietly stood there, trembling, as Ghetsis humiliated and insulted him, afraid that if he tried to defend himself the old man's ire would expand to engulf Touko.

Then to his horror and surprise, she'd boldly stepped forward and defended him, her blue eyes like liquid fire. Without fear, she'd stood tall and called Ghetsis the monster, defending him from the old man's verbal attacks. His fear spiked when his 'father' pushed past him to get to her and he cried out her name, panic clawing at his chest. But she just gave him a grim smile and shook her head, turning to meet Ghetsis head on. Watching her battle Ghetsis made him realize that the dream he'd been pursuing for so long had never really been his. He'd been used, betrayed. Everything that he'd believe to be true was not. He had no idea who he really was and therefore not good enough to stand beside her as the other hero. And when she beat his 'father', he came to the decision that he had to leave.

It had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done. Especially when she'd softly asked him to stay. He'd nearly lost all his resolve and gathered her in his arms. But he knew he had to get better, had to improve, in order to deserve to be her equal. So he urged her to do the same, to move on with her life.

"N? Are you alright?"

The young man shook the melancholic memories away and patted his Pokemon's scaled side, "Do not worry about me. I will be fine."

Zekrom stared deep into his eyes until he had to look away, "N, I am not a good judge of time since I have been around since the beginning of it. Nor can I boast that I am an expert in feelings. But I believe that it is time to go to her. I have always known you were a hero, which is why I emerged from my slumber when you called, but I understood that you needed to figure it out for yourself. We have traveled far and wide, and have battled many trainers. I have watched you progress from the boy you were back then to the man you are now. And yet, through all of this I still sense that you are unhappy. Understand, N, that success and happiness are not the same thing. And I want you happy because if you're happy then you'll feel successful."

N fiddled with his necklace, a flutter beginning in the pit of his stomach, "I understand...But what does this have to do with Touko?"

Zekrom snorted derisively and sent a small jolt of lighting through N that had his hair standing on end, "The only time I have sensed true happiness from you was when you were in her presence. Do not even try to deny it. You forget that Reshiram and I were once the same entity. The heroes we've chosen, though they are separate beings, are likewise as connected as Reshiram and I are. She is your perfect half as you are hers."

N flushed red as Zekrom's implied comment sunk in and he instantly looked down, "But...But what if she doesn't want me?"

Zekrom blinked and his tail returned to its normal black color, "Oh, N...I don't think she'd have asked you to stay if she didn't."

xxxxxxxxxxx

N walked through the Nimbasa theme park, nervously glancing around in anticipation. His stomach coiled in strange twists and he was glad he had not eaten that morning. He knew the chances of finding her here were slim but he'd been too scared of her reaction to show up at her home. So he'd come to the theme park, hoping against hope that the park meant as much to her as it did to him.

"Come on, Touko! This way! I want to play this game!"

His eyes widened and he barely had time to duck into a darkened corner before Touko, dragged by her hyperactive blonde friend, barreled through the street he'd just been walking down. He took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart then peeked around the corner.

He stood motionless as his eyes hungrily took her in. She had grown a bit in the 2 years he'd been gone but not by much. Her chestnut-brown hair was up in its trademark high-ponytail though her hat was missing. She wore her usual attire: denim shorts, white shirt and black vest. She was looking over at her friend with an exasperated expression though there was a certain fondness in her face.

Seeing her again was like fresh water to his thirsty soul. Now that he had caught a glimpse of her, he wondered how he had gone so long without being able to look at her. He yearned to step out and make himself known but fear kept him paralyzed in place, so he stood there, staring at her longingly as she helped her friend win the game of pins.

His concentration broke when someone ran into him, knocking him back a few paces. The young man who'd run into him had his arms laden with food and drinks, "Sorry..."

N helped the bespectacled boy right himself, "It is quite alright. No harm done."

"Thank," the young man paused, his eyes widening as he looked up at him, "N?"

N took a step back, surprised, "How do you...? You. I know you. You're...you're Cheren."

The dark-haired youth nodded, his eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here?"

N's eyes unconsciously flickered toward where Touko still stood with Bianca; It was a small movement but Cheren noticed it, "I...I don't know."

The other boy's frown deepened, "I doubt that."

N looked down, cheeks reddening, "I...I wanted to come see her."

Cheren's expression seemed to soften the slightest bit, "Is that all?"

"Yes," he paused then shook his head, "No. I wanted...I wanted to be with her."

Cheren nodded and a sort of amiable expression took over his face, "Good. I can arrange it so you can talk with her without interruptions...but you must promise me something first."

N blinked and nodded hesitantly, "If it is within my power."

"Don't leave her again," Cheren glanced over at the two girls, his eyes sad, "It nearly broke her when you left. She's been searching for you nonstop these last two years and every chance she gets, she comes back here, hoping that somehow you'll show up. I can't let you talk to her if you're planning on leaving a second time. I can't let you hurt her again."

N also turned to look at the blue-eyed girl, for the first time noticing that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, "I didn't know it would hurt her. I thought it was for the best. That she would be better off without me."

Cheren nodded sympathetically, "I understand. But now you know. So, do you promise?"

"I promise that I will not leave unless she specifically asks for it," N promised him, putting all his conviction into his voice. If he had known that leaving would so deeply affect Touko, he'd have thought twice about the issue. But at that time, he'd been so confused and afraid of being hated.

Cheren stared hard at him but N didn't lower his gaze, and Cheren finally nodded, satisfied, "Meet us at the Ferris Wheel. Don't let her see you though. I'll make sure that you two ride together."

N took one last glance at Touko before giving Cheren a stiff nod and hurrying toward where the Ferris Wheel stood. His heart raced in his chest and he felt queasy. What if Touko refused to listen to him? What if she hated him? His heart clenched painfully at the thought. He stood off to the side, watching the line, waiting impatiently.

"But Cheren, why can't we all ride together? We can't make Touko ride by herself!"

He drew back as the trio came into view, sharing a look with Cheren. The boy looked exasperated, "Bianca, the Ferris Wheel is a two-person ride. Even if we wanted to ride all together, it wouldn't be possible."

"It's alright, Bianca," the brunette spoke up, her calm voice stirring a need to get close to her in N, "I don't mind riding by myself."

As they got closer and closer to the front of the line, N's anxiety grew until he seriously thought of running away. It was through sheer willpower that he kept himself anchored...that and the thought of hurting Touko.

At last, they stood at the front, only a foot away. Cheren nodded at him then turned to Touko, pointing the opposite direction of the Ferris Wheel, "Hey, look at that!"

Both Bianca and Touko turned and N took the chance to slip inside the Ferris Wheel car. He heard Cheren apologize and say he thought he saw a braviary. Bianca grumbled but Touko just chuckled softly. His heart gave a tight squeeze as she finally stepped onto the car and the attendee shut the door behind her and resumed the ride.

It took her a minute to realize she was not alone. Her eyes met his and he saw the shock in the blue. She stood frozen, eyes wide. He took a step forward, swallowing, "Touko..."

She said nothing, just stared at him, her expression blank though he saw her swallow thickly. He bit his lip, heart racing, "Touko, I'm sorry. I...I had to leave. I couldn't stay."

She blinked and now he could see the hurt in her eyes, and it broke his heart to know he had been the cause of it. N clenched his fists, wishing he could go back in time and change his decision, "Touko, I know you might not forgive me. I understand if you never want to see me again. But please, hear me out."

She looked down for a second before looking back up at him and nodding, "Ok."

He breathed a sigh of relief and sat down, motioning her to sit beside him. She slowly sat down where he indicated and he felt a tiny sliver of hope, "Touko, when Ghetsis finally laid out his whole plan before us, I was just as shocked as you. The dream that I had thought was mine, that I fought so hard for, wasn't mine at all. I didn't know what to do. With that revelation, it felt like my entire identity was stripped from me. I had no idea who I really was. Everything felt like a lie. How could I possibly stand beside you as the hero when I didn't even know who I was? I felt like I had to find my own dream."

As he spoke, he saw tears gather in Touko's eyes and her expression soften, "And? Did you find it?"

N took a moment to admire her before answering, "Turns out that I already had a dream when I left and it took me leaving to figure it out. You had become my dream without me even realizing it. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw you. I thought about coming back several times but my fear of being hated by you always kept me away."

Silence enveloped them then Touko stirred and looked up at him, her eyes warm with affection, "I never hated you, N. I understand why you left and I wish it could have been different…but it's in the past and we can't change it. I just want you to know that, even back then, you were my dream as well. With every Pokemon battle we had, my feelings for you grew. And when you told me to go after my dream, I wanted to tell you that I already had a dream. But you didn't give me the chance. You just left. So now I'm telling you. N…I love you. Please, please stay."

N took in a sharp breath, his heart hammering in his chest. Ghetsis had been wrong; he wasn't a monster or heartless. In fact, his heart felt so full right now, he was afraid it would burst. He reached out and touched her cheek softly, "I believe I might love you too. I'll stay by your side for as long as you want me."

"Forever, N. I want you beside me forever," she whispered before pulling on his shirt and kissing him full on the mouth. His eyes fluttered closed and he kissed her back with all the passion and longing that had been contained inside of him these two years. She responded just as fiercely, pulling him closer to her till there was no space in between them. For the first time in his life, N felt truly complete. His missing piece, one he had no idea was lost, had been found.

They parted but didn't make any move to separate, N holding her tightly to him. He took her face in his hands and tenderly stroked her cheeks, "Then forever it shall be…I love you, Touko. I know I don't deserve someone like you but I'm so happy that you've chosen me. And I will do everything to make you happy."

Touko's eyes glittered brightly and she tilted her head up to plant a quick kiss on his lips, "You already have. You've come back. Just continue to love me, N. That's all I want."

"I think I can do that," N leaned his forehead against hers, smiling like a fool when she giggled softly. He gently shifted her so she was sitting sideways on his lap, her head resting on his collarbone. The love they felt for one another seemed to permeate the air, a tangible presence that flowed over the two like a warm breeze.

They stared out at the view, basking in the other's presence, two parts now whole and two hearts now one. The two heroes of Legend had finally become one once again.


End file.
